


Patience Is A Virtue

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Timed Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gabriel Has Patience, Just Friends, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Gabriel has known since the summer before high school. Now it's their last year and Sam is still unaware.





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> No we're not dating, but he's still mine.
> 
> Note:  
> So the soulmate AU for this is like when your soulmates name appears on your wrist, however there's a difference. It won't appear until you're ready to meet your soulmate, before then it just looks like a black smudge. Some people could be ready to meet their soulmate when they're born, but some people not until they're eighty. And Sam's not ready to know so Gabriel's afraid if he knows it'll cause Sam to run or something.

Gabriel stared across the hall at Ruby who was leaning against the wall. Last period was about to end and Gabriel had ditched the last few minutes of school to meet Sam at his class. “Waiting for someone?” He asked sticking his hand into his hoodie’s pocket to grab some candy, a tootsie roll came out.

 

“Yep.” She answered and watched him with disinterest as he unwrapped the candy and popped into his mouth. “You’re going to die from all that sugar.” Not that she cared, it’d leave her with one less competitor.

 

“At least it’ll be a good way to go.” He replied. “You aren’t friends with anyone in this class, what are you even doing here?” He asked a second later. “Don’t you have babies and small animals to kill?” She didn’t reply and he glanced her over. She’d dressed up today, she was wearing some red dress that was in no way school appropriate, and black heels. Her dark hair curled around her shoulders. He would have been interested in her if he wasn’t already interested in someone else, and didn’t hate her. “Are you here for Sam?” 

 

“So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?” She smirked, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

 

Gabriel glared at her only responding with. “He’s mine.” 

 

She glared back at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were together.” Her sarcastic tone made it clear that she knew they weren't. 

 

Gabriel glared back. “We’re not, but he’s still mine.” He pulled the left sleeve of his hoodie up just enough to show the black smudge of makeup on his arm and wiped it away. The beginning of Sam’s name was revealed, the rest of his name still concealed.

 

The side of Ruby’s red lips tilted up into a half smile, but there wasn’t anything happy about it. “Does he know?”

 

“No, and if you tell him I swear yo-” He was interrupted by the bell and then the hall filled with kids rushing to leave. 

 

Sam appeared at Gabriel’s side glancing curiously between them. “Gabe, Ruby. What’s going on?” Gabriel quickly threw on a smile and turned to Sam.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it cupcake. We were just discussing school. Right Ruby?” Gabriel asked turning his head to glare at her without Sam noticing.

 

“Yes, speaking of, I’m late for detention. Lovely seeing you Sam.” She turned and strode down the hall without a backward look.

 

“School?” Sam asked in disbelief. Gabriel didn’t discuss school unless it was about Sam’s own school work, or some prank he wanted to pull during school. Sam was also fairly sure that Gabriel and Ruby hated each other, he wasn’t sure why, but those were the vibes he always got off of them.

 

“Yep.” Gabriel agreed quickly, dragging Sam by the arm towards the front entrance. “So how was class?” He asked to distract Sam. Sam’s last class was with Mr. Alastair who seemed to hate Sam. Which should have been a crime because who could hate Sam. Sweet, shy, smart little (at least he used to be) Sam.


End file.
